scodefandomcom-20200215-history
Raz (rambunctiousSkater)
Raz, less often known by his real name Robert, is a player in the SCODE session, the Knight of Mind. Biography In the Sbarg session Raz was one of countless players around the world, working out the various riddles and trials both pre and post entry. Once he entered the game proper he was caught up in the challenges of his own land, the Land of Age and Bridges; a architectural wonder of a city worn by time and half-flooded. Aided by Orthurussprite, a two-headed dog resulting from a pair of dog plushies being prototyped, Raz explored his planet, plumbing its dilapidated depths to rescue his imprisoned dolphin consorts and grow in strength. After freeing them all he learned of his Denizen, Daedalus, and the responsibility he bore in stealing the ingenuity of his consorts and locking them away; determined to recover that ingenuity so they might rebuild he sought the Denizen's keep, a tower in the land's center. Daedalus, a grizzled man of many years, had just one challenge for the boy: break his sword, and he would relinquish the stolen creativity. Confident in his array of alchemized weapons and amassed skill Raz charged the Denizen but proved unsuccessful, each and every weapon he threw at his foe shattering conclusively. Too stubborn to give up the boy tapped in the same technique Daedalus had used to create his blade, Projection, and clashed swords yet again, still coming out the loser. Determined, and fueled by his minor success he refined his technique, his projection, and his will, breaking countless blades against Daedalus' and pushing his body to the limit. "Can you keep up with me, boy?" "It´s not 'can you keep up with me'... YOU KEEP UP WITH ME!" Pushing past the breaking point Raz finally projected a perfect sword and executed a perfect swing, breaking Daedalus' sword and peaking his Echeladder in one triumphant display. A goal he was meant to work up to over a period of time and training, but one he surmounted in a single day's time, a feat that was not without consequence. His body broken, one eye dead and the other fading, life ebbing away, the boy could do nothing with his victory but collapse on the verge of death. Surprisingly it was Daedalus who helped him then, carrying his wrecked body to the Quest Bed a short distance from his keep and laying him there in preparation for ascension. Daedalus revealed a calamity was coming, the likes of which would certainly reduce he and the planet to nothing but dust, and inquired what the boy would do. With his dying breath Raz reaffirmed his beliefs and desire to protect everyone, denying Daedalus' cold logic and refute of such a hopeless dream and even bringing about an acknowledgement and change of heart in him. With Daedalus' command to never stray from that path on his mind Raz finally died, rising as the fully realized Knight of Mind. Abilities In terms of Magecraft Raz's Origin would be defined as Understanding. Highly intuitive in the area he has a knack for picking up on how things work, anything ranging from the powers of a foe to the schematics of a machine. Give him a minute to look at it and he can tell you the rules and systems at work in precise detail. This ability extends to the state of reality at large; familiarized to a great degree with how such things works he has the ability to subtly tweak the rules to fit his own ends. By matching the systems to those of a universe like Fate/Stay Night's and following the proper steps he can achieve Projection. Tweaking things to match A Certain Magical Index's rules then copying Accelerator's processing power allows him to manipulate vectors. And so on. As Knight of Mind his more traditional powers are nothing to sneeze at. Adapt at creating force fields of both the mental and physical variety Raz excels in defending, steady as a rock when he needs to be, and his aspect grants him a degree of precognition, allowing him to, at times, anticipate would-be fatal attacks. Constant training in swordplay and bare-handed fighting have honed a considerable skill for both arts and an abundance of raw physical strength, and some practice with firearms has left him proficient in their use. Fraymotifs Raz has a knack for picking up on joint Fraymotifs, a handy ability in its own right. But his own Fraymotifs are some of his greatest strengths, letting him push the boundaries even further, or in some cases break them completely. Rhapsodic Revolution The spirit of ingenuity. While this is in effect any object taken into his hands is repaired to peak condition, and he gains both an expert-level skill in using it and a thorough understand of its workings. Scherzo Di None Imaginary number overdrive. Tapping into the power of imaginary numbers Raz boosts his stats across the board and extends his abilities further still. Weapons of unearthly materials can be projected, imaginary vectors can be manipulated, and force fields of even greater strength can be created. Heretic's Overture: Garden of Sinners A Reality Marble, the actualization of the philosophy of pure logic. Magic, the supernatural, enchantments, whatever you call such heretic denials of reality, any and all are reduced to null within its boundaries. This Fraymotif comes in both Minor and Major variants; the Minor variant affects only his body, removing his supernatural abilities but granting him an "Endless Nine" level magic resistance that allows him to shrug off all magecraft. The major variant is its truest form, isolating all within a twelve-foot boundary from the world at large and placing them on a wide desert expanse, bathed by a twilight horizon. The space lasts a seven-minute duration. Equipment Horizon Horizon is a massive sword, easily over six-and-a-half feet tall and seven inches across. Swinging it with real cleft requires both hands but it's tremendously powerful as a result, host to a number of mystic effects as a result of the numerous blades that serve as its components. Six in all, the blades can be separated and locked together at will to fit the situation best. Rev Ripper The original, base blade of the set, a slender sword with a motorcycle grip just adjacent to the handle and an engine at its base. A single pull superheats the blade and vibrates it, while two ignite the engine in the handle and surge the blade forward. The sword requires a great deal of control to use effectively. Calamity Trio As the name suggests, a set of three smaller swords. Bonded by strong magnetic forces when one of the set is thrown it naturally spirals back to its closest fellow; when two are thrown they merge paths near the end of their flight before boomeranging back to the first. In addition electricity can be arced between the blades, or imbued into them to increase their offensive capability. Continuum Saber One of the heftier blades in the set, possibly the heftiest if Raz needs it to be. The blade’s edge is thin, with excellent cutting power, and its ability allows it to grow past its normal six foot size, to a max of fifteen feet. This is most helpful for cutting large objects or foes, more a hindrance then anything in a straight fight. Chrono Parser The last of the group, a sword with the ability to sap life with the wounds it inflicts. Pain and blood and converted to life energy, which then flows to Raz to revitalize him. In addition the blade can be shifted into an energy scythe, a weapon that does not inflict physical wounds but one whose strikes sap life more effectively and directly. Okami-no-tsurugi Lit. God-cutting sword, this nodachi is held in a seven-foot sheath. Hard and durable, in this state it serves as an excellent staff weapon, but its true potential is only revealed on its withdrawal. Forged with infinite skill of a pure stainless steel the blade spurns the deities in every respect, made by human hands and of human materials. Its very existence is a denial to such things, and as a result it excels in breaking supernatural weapons and cutting cleanly through magic, a beautiful and deadly blade in its own right. Kami-no-reido Lit. Absolute Zero God, this katana's blade is pure ice shaped into an edge. Absurdly sharp and a capable sword all its own it also holds command over frost. Emerald Dream Nanatsu Yoru A simple dagger-style knife, this weapon holds no special attributes whatsoever. Looks cool, though. Firearms Dual Colts A pair of Colt M1911s pistols. Raz's main firearms, used one at a time when accuracy is a must and dual-wielded all other times. Calico A Calico M950 submachine gun, fitted with a unique helical magazine that allows for up to fifty Parabellim rounds fired at a rate of seven hundred shots per minute. It is also equipped with a sound suppressor, laser sight, and foregrip. Thompson Contender A Thompson Center G2 Contender 14" Target Pistol, loaded with .30-06 Springfield bullets. A single-shot weapon but with its incredible stopping and piercing power, one shot’s all he needs. Derringer A Remington 1866 Derringer, a last resort weapon literally kept up his sleeve. With respectable firepower and two shots to its name its aces at getting him out of jams. Other Mystic Eyes of Perception Created via alchemization of a pair of contacts and Scylla’s crystalline heart, these bluish-turquois contacts are a powerful artifact capable of perceiving things not meant to be seen. Veils on appearance crumble before their gaze, the nature of any magic they look on becomes clear, and the flow of energy in all things become discernible. While under the effects of Schirzo Di None such magical structures can be seen in their entirety, in the form of dots and lines spectrally superimposed onto them. By cutting along those lines Raz can create holes in such effects. Tapping into that power of the eyes is taxing though, and using it even for a short time can leave him winded. Quotes Category:Players Category:Viva-Terran Players Category:Heroes